First Republic of Grand Besaid
The First Republic of Grand Besaid was setup with very democratic roots, retaining the Democratic Assembly of old. Summary The First Republic saw the founding of the House of the Chancellors, the Triumvirate, and the House of Delegates as it's executive branch. It also saw the House of Representatives, the Senate, and the National Council as it's Legislative Branch. For its Judicial Branch Besaid saw a Supreme Court, a House of the Judiciary, and the Council of the Judiciary. Some states retained the image of the first republic in their state governments long after it was over, others also dictated a similar form to their "counties" they possess. Overall, the First Republic was known to be a Republic where the government held so little power and had it spread out so far that it poorly handled crisis. This problem helped to lead to the first republic's down fall and the beginning of the first civil war. The Executive Executives of the First Republic}} The Head of State was that of the Supreme Chancellor, he was the chairman and highest member of the House of the Chancellors. He was the Chairman and non-voting member of both the Triumvirate and the House of Delegates. All members of the Triumvirate, House of the Chancellors, and House of the Delegates were Democratically elected to varying terms. The Triumvirate was responsible for making fast decisions, responding to immediate problems. The House of the Chancellors was more for making the well informed, well discussed, and accurate decisions of the Executive. Finally, the House of the Delegates was responsible for all executive appointments. The House of the Chancellors consisted of 29 members, of which 26 each have their specific specialty they were versed in and 3, the Supreme Chancellor, the Vice Chancellor, and the Miscellaneous Chancellor were responsible for more things and were more broadly based. It would act fairly similarly to a Legislative House. The Triumvirate consisted of 3 voting members, and the non-voting Supreme Chancellor. It operated similarly to how a President might to a situation. It was generally advised by the House of the Chancellors. The House of the Chancellors were well known for their power to many times, overturn a decision of the Triumvirate. The House of Delegates consisted of varying amounts of members throughout it’s time but always had between 57 and 139 members. The House of the Delegates held little power outside of that of appointments, however, their power of appointments could be very lasting and impactful. Major appointments need approval of two of the three legislative houses, while minor appointments may only need the approval of one or no legislative houses, though the Legislative houses may appeal any appointment made by the House of the Delegates. The Legislative Legislatures of the First Republic}} There were three Legislative Houses, the National Council, the Senate, and the House of Representatives. A bill can pass through the legislature one of two ways. The first way is it could of gotten a majority vote in each house. The second way is that it could of got a 2/3rds vote in two houses. The House of the Chancellors could have, by majority vote, vetoed bills of the Legislature. The Legislature could have then overturned the veto by two ways: a 3/5ths vote in all three houses, or a 3/4ths vote in two houses. The House of the chancellors could then by a 2/3rds vote, veto their override. The Legislature could then override a veto on an override through one of two ways. First, it could get a 2/3rds vote in all three houses, or second, it could get a 4/5ths vote in two houses, and a majority in the other. The House of Representatives consisted of varying amounts of members, but was never below 350 members. Each Representative was elected by small districts based on population for terms of two years. District's populations could have been no more than 1/1000th of a percent different from each other. This house’s focus was quick response to the people’s will. The Senate consisted of varying amounts of members, two from each regional state or providence. The exceptions being the national Senator, the territorial Senator, and the Capital Senator. The territories of Besaid merely got on Senator collectively, they got only one vote. The National Senator was elected by the nation and had three votes that they could split up as they desired. The Capital Senator was elected by the Capital Region and had two votes (one representative, two votes; as opposed to two representatives, one vote like the states). Half of the Senators were appointed by their state’s Legislature, and Half were elected by the populace of their state. Senatorial terms were four years. This house’s focus was the will and well being of their states. The National Council consisted of 150 members, elected by the entire nation for three year terms, with 50 being elected each year. This council was headed by the Miscellaneous Chancellor, who may in instances of ties, cast a tie breaking vote. This house’s focus was the well being of the nation as a whole. It was generally accepted that the National Council was the upper house, followed by the Senate as the middle house, followed by the House of Representatives as the lower house. However, this generally accepted policy was merely based off terms, districts, and seats through precedent, rather then by being labeled within Grand Besaid's old constitution. The Judiciary The Judiciary of Besaid was split into three parts: The Supreme Court, the House of the Judiciary, and the Council of the Judiciary. All officials of the Judiciary were elected. The Supreme Court had 25 members at first and slowly it's numbers decreased to only 11. The Supreme Court Officers were elected to terms of eight years. The Supreme court's main duty was to be the ultimate appeals court, serve as the moderating and resolving body of the government when disputes in the government arised, and to enact the power of Judiciary review where needed. The Council of the Judiciary was responsible for overseeing Judges and the interpretation of the laws. It also at times would enact their power of tie breaker in cases of Judiciary Review in the Supreme court when the court was equally divided. The Council at first had 79 members, it was then lowered to 49 members, before being raised back up to 117 members. Councilors were elected for three years terms. The House of the Judiciary was responsible for overturning Judicial Reviews and helped to ensure the correct usage and procedure of the courts. Overall it was an overseeing body with a veto on most Judicial Decisions and not much more. The House of the Judiciary consisted of 225 members. Members were elected for 18 month terms. Category:Grand Besaid Category:Grand Besaid History Category:Politics of Grand Besaid